magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
A guide to MagicDuel
Do note that this is highly a Work In Progress. First steps As you first start this game, some little boring actions will help you discover first steps such as navigating on the map, clicking on items and recruiting creatures. Click the scroll on the table to start, follow the story and click continue. As you advance in the game, more features will unlock revealing a unique game play. Most of the usefull links I've put below all the text, can be found in the following link. I still put all those links below it, because I feel these are one of the most important to learn first about. But when you're curious you can find a lot of information in the following link: Lexicon. Here are some Frequently Asked Questions. The story After a few steps on the map and after fighting some enemies the game play changes - you will enter story mode. During story mode all you can do is make choices and continuing the story. This stage is a low activity game play stage; at this point you should enter the game periodically to continue the story. Out in the world After a few story pages, you exit in, or just outside, Marble Dale Park in free roam mode. During this stage of the game you should focus on exploring as much as you can, see new places where you can get creatures. Don’t mind if you are attacked, let everyone attack you, it doesn’t matter for you too much at this point in the game. Here is some usefull information: Viscositty. The balance After recruiting some new creatures and discovering new places you have to understand the battle balance. This is a new concept in a game so some of the veteran players of other games might find it difficult to understand. It's actually very straight-forward, you have to balance the fights you lose with the fights you win. For example if you win five (5) fights, you should also lose five (5) fights. The more you win the stronger the system thinks you are, so you have to lose as well, until you find yourself confident enough to go for the more challenging fights. Losing IS GOOD, read the “Understanding the fighting system” text to see details about what this balance is about. Here is some usefull information: Creatures. Rituals. Honour. The cycling After getting some creatures and building an army you can go and attack others. Make sure you check the targets total creature heat tolerance and vitality first. After losing a lot you will be able to attack weaker players and start winning. The winning and losing cycle is all part of the game play, so once you see you are losing, don’t stop, don’t go to a sanctuary, just go on and fight until your last breath. When you start winning consecutively, check your creatures upgrade requirements and try to focus on creatures that are about to upgrade. Upgrading creatures should be the main objective. Alliances Once you become stronger and want to fight with the elite you should join an alliance. Alliances experience different game play from regular players. Alliance members recover vitality by just walking on friendly land, but lose vitality when on other lands territory. While in an alliance the fight balance can skew as you try to get as many wins as you can to increase your alliance score and position. If you feel you can’t survive in an alliance you should exit it and develop your character further before rejoining an alliance. Here is a list of all the available alliances. The sacrifice After playing for a while, you may consider that some of your creatures are not good enough to keep in your creature inventory, or you might want to have better stats and skills. Scattered around the map there are a few sacrificing altars called Fenths Processors. The Fenths are a special concept of this game that represent the material form of the creature entities in inactive form, something like eggs, that encapsulate all the creatures heat tolerance and progress. Each creature gives different rewards when sacrificed, and each altar gives different principle points reward. Sacrificing creatures will make your army weaker but will make your profile stronger. Keep in mind that you can always build up a new army even stronger than the previous, but it will take time. The magic The Outer Circle The outer circle consists of spells and special actions you can perform. Most of the actions come when you manage to get involved more with the game and get a role in it. Some actions are common actions like healing and cursing and some actions are really special abilities like summoning dead armies or causing dreams. Spells in this circle can be cast from the chat by typing directly the spell word (you can configure them) or by using the special interface in case you are a role character. These spells consume heat to be activated. Here is a link to the spell section. Illusions illusions allow you to take advanced features or profile customizations and scramble them into one big salad, then you pick just the things you like most and play with them. Basically you can use creatures , change playername or even get a full RPC role with spells, special abilities special abilities, skills, rare creatures, profile changes or anything you can imagine. Once an illusion is over you revert to your original self. Illusion power is defined by illusion points. Currently illusions are used as a preview of the game for MP2 or as a higher freedom of customization for MP7. The Inner Circle border This is more difficult to understand. Unlike the outer circle, the inner circle is for magic abilities and principle uses that can influence the adventure log story or can be transformed in actions in front of a judge, story teller, or other game characters. Basically the game has no limits here, you acquire principle points in the game and discover the magic of the inner circle by solving quests from rpc's or by other ways. Then, when the time comes, you will have ti figure out how to use all this together. You power your spells with the logic of the principles and you activate them by using a wishpoint. Wishpoints you get from solving rpc quests. The set of spells and the way you can use them is unlimited, it only depends on you to create a good logic for the spell and back it up with research about the parties involved and it will happen ...sounds crazy ...well it is WILD.